Darkness, A Dragon and an unwanted harem
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Ash is a man with pain and suffering from his past. With the help of his friend Rebecca and his new par, Echo, will he be able to survive in this world? Find out.. Rated M for Mature stuff like language, violence, lemons, limes, grapefruits, oranges and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a side project story for an anime im watching. It's actually good. It's a unique story and it's pretty funny.**

 **So yea... here is my attempt and completely ruining this entire anime because imma butcher this story :D**

 **Enjoy. Please. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash Blank, a 16 year old teenager, with short brown hair with one bang that went in the middle of his face and golden eyes that should be belonging to a smiling and carefree soul. However, Ash was not a smiling or a carefree soul. He was a scowling teenager with utter disinterest in the world around him. His face was trapped in either a scowl or no emotion at all, but mostly a scowl. His eyes were haunted with pain and misery and only one could see it if they looked deep enough into his eyes, but no one wanted to get close to him. He was a delinquent. A nobody. A problem child. At least, this is what he was known as at Ansullivan Dragonar Academy. A place where students learn to ride their dragons, or their pars which is partners. Everyone at this academy had a par, except Ash Blake. This was the reason he was called a problem child. He is in his second year and his par should have been awoken long before in middle school at least. However, he was in high school now and his par never surfaced, gaining him the nickname, Problem Child. He looked like a delinquent and he pushed everyone away with a rough attitude, which got him known as a delinquent. A nobody… well he considered himself that one.

As he made his way through the gate and walked across the school grounds, he had his right hand in his pocket, his left bag over his shoulder, and a scowl on his face. The women especially cowered away from him, spreading the rumors that have been pretty much been accepted as fact now at the school. He was known as the delinquent who would rob girl's innocence just for the fun of it. He would only abuse his dragon par if he ever got one, which is why no dragon has ever manifested itself for him.

While neither of this was true, Ash had no interest in being a breeder. He never wanted to become a breeder ever since he was a child, but it was forced upon him by the Mother Dragon, where she pretty much strapped him down and forced the starbrand upon him, forcing him to take an infant dragon of her choosing. Ash's past was not easy for him due to his ancestry and his unfortunate birth.

Ash Blake comes from a long line of people, going way back thousands of years. In this world, magic is a common thing, but one magic type is ostracized and its pretty much nonexistant. Dark magic. Any sort of black magic is completely hated and those who practice it are immediately shunned if not killed by their peers. There have never been a natural black magic user birthed, but there are those who have trained in black magic for the simple destructive power it contains or the power to revive the dead… their loved ones. While understandable to revive their loved ones, black magic is completely hated.

Well, Ash Blakes ancestor two thousand years ago, a man known as Robert Blake, was a natural born dark magic user. What made it worse was Robert, was an evil man who was a tyrant in his land. He had armies and spread his influence across the land, eventually coming upon the empire and the Chevron Kingdom. They would eventually attack the leotramaunt kingdom, that but time is neither here nor there. Well, as always, the tyrant was killed by an arch dragonar and it was from that point on that Dark Magic was hated and shunned by society and even two thousand years later, while black magic is so rare most have forgotten about it, it would still be hated.

Ash Blake is a natural born black magic user. His father ran away once he found out but his mother loved him and kept him safe from harm of the townsfolk. She promised to love him forever. Well, Ash eventually had to leave the house and he was constantly bullied. He was treated like scum. He was spat upon, punched, kicked, beaten, thrown into the raging river and many other horrible things. He was only six years old when he was tossed into the river and he only survived due to a gentle crimson haired girl with light green eyes. She was really cute.

The two had spent a year together and Blake finally made a friend, though it was too late for him to be happy. While she was his friend, their hanging out was more of Rebecca Randall, the girl, hovering over him and trying to get him to open up to her, though she was failing horribly. He was already scarred by the people as he knew what he was. A black magic user and his life would never be easy. Rebecca never cared that he was a black magic natural birth and she told him it often. But he never really opened up to her, until the day before the Ophan Rites. She learned that he was in massive amounts of emotional pain and suffering and doesn't want to be a burden to anyone, though they both knew that he was going to be one anyway. His life would always be harsh due to his birth, but she helped him up and pushed him through.

While Ash hated the world, Rebecca was the only one he felt close to. It was her constant pestering to be with him and it was nice. However, when the Orphan Rites came around, Rebecca and Ash never saw each other again except for his second year of high school at Ansullivan. He transferred from another school to this one. So, while Ash was hated in High School, no one knew he was a natural black magic user, but due to him hating himself for being born he got himself hated and he liked it. He enjoyed the hatred as he made him think he was repenting for something he did wrong.

With Ash finally arriving inside the school, he was grabbed and yanked away by Rebecca who had grown up to be a stunningly beautiful women with big breasts and great curves. She was an Arch Dragonar and the second youngest to become one. With a giggle, Rebecca walked him to class, his arm in her own.

"So, today is the big race day. Wanna borrow cu culaain for the event?" Ash looked at her with annoyance at her constant badgering about riding her dragon but never said a thing. "Come on, you know you want to enter this race. It could get more people to hate you..." Rebecca said, a sadistic grin on her face. She knew just how to get him to do what she wanted most of the time. Just had to say the right words.

"Tsh..." Was all Ash said, basically saying yes in his own way. Deep down Ash really was a sweet guy, but his past kept him from showing it. He thought he was a bad person and he was making himself repent every day and keeping everyone away from him, though Rebecca was the only one who was near him. Rumors around the school was that Rebecca was the one controlling him and keeping himself behaving, which got her a lot more praise at school. It wasn't entirely true but Rebecca was the one grounding him from doing anything really stupid.

The time of the race was beginning and Ash was riding upon Rebeccas Dragon, Cu Culaain. While the dragon wasn't his, he was able to ride any dragon out there. He was an outcast for this ability too.

"Wow, so the delinquent is taking part in the battle and using Rebeccas dragon? What a cheater. Can't even use his own."

"He doesn't have his own yet." Spoke another girl.

"Still cheating. What a loser."

Ash heard all these comments and kept a cool head, enjoying the harsh words thrown in his face. He was focused on winning this race now, as he knew that him winning would increase all the hatred for him, making him a big cheater.

"Hello everyone. I am Rebecca Randall, Student Council President! Today we have the big race! Now, I want everyone to have fun with this race, but since it is a competition, I thought I would deliver a big prize… the winner of this race will get to have a date with me!"

The cheers of everyone, men and women alike were heard from the crowd, though Ash just scowled. He kind of didn't want to win now, but he was going to try anyway.

[POP]

The gun was heard and Ash hung back for a bit, trying to get a feel for riding a dragon. With the annoyance of Cu culaain in his ear, Ash was off finally, though he was in last place. When he passed several of the contestants, he noticed a group of girls blocking off Sylvia Lautraemont, a princess. He hated cheaters himself though and would never consider doing it himself. With an annoyed huff he charged forward to the group of girls who opened up for him. When they saw who he was, they were startled and ended up tripping over each other, which led Sylvia move on through with Ash. Ash looked back and gave her a nod, signaling he did it for her before he flew off, leaving her behind.

When Ash reached the forest of the race, he felt something in the air. Something was tingling with dark magic nearby and Ash knew he needed to investigate. Putting Cu Culaain down, Ash moved into the forest alone, walking quietly through the thick vegetation towards the source of his warning. When he arrived, he spotted a man with a mask and a brown skinned girl who was quite beautiful.

"Ah, we have a visitor. You must be the infamous Ash Blake of the academy yes? It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Milgaus. While I am extending my courtesy, I'm afraid I can't let you live after seeing what im doing here. Anya, kill him."

"Yes Master Milgaus."

Ash saw a large mechanic coffin being removed from a wreckage of a crashed ship by Milgaus but he had no time to pay attention to that as Anya charged at him with a knife. Ash turned and ran through the forest, running away from the murderous female.

Ash found himself standing on a rock ledge which was quite unstable. Anya appeared through the forest and looked at Ash with her mouth covered in a scarf.

"Nothing personal, but I have to kill you." She said, charging at him with the knife. With a quick sidestep and a spin around Anya, Anya found herself on the rock ledge after jumping at Ash. With the sudden force of her jump, the rock ledge gave way and she found herself falling into the deep ravine below.

Ash, seeing this and ignoring his instincts to just let her die, grabbed onto her hand and yanked her back with enormous strength, slamming her on her ass onto the ledge while he fell into the ravine silently, closing his eyes accepting his fate. Anya's eyes were wide as the kind boy saved her from death, only for him to accept his fate. It was like he wanted to die.

As Ash made it halfway down the deep half mile long ravine, his starbrand began to glow bright green and he clicked his tongue annoyed. After a bright pink light, he found himself on the ground safe and sound with a pink haired humanoid dragon in his arms, completely naked. For a moment, he wanted to smile, but he quickly pushed that away and placed her down when she began to wake up. The girl was technically a woman. She had long pink hair down to her waist with a silver shine to it. She had long eyelashed, snow white smooth skin, ruby red eyes, delicious looking lips, beautiful slender legs, a remarkable large bust, a curvy figure which put models to shame and large horns that were straight and not curved like a lot of dragons. They looked like big ears.

"Ah, so i've finally awaken to the real world." The beautiful girl said, smiling. She seemed older than Ash by like 6 years. "I wasn't supposed to so soon… but I suppose it works out in the end." She said, speaking to herself the entire time. "Heh and I didn't even get to do the ceremony yet… but I guess I can do it while awakened to.. hehehe" She giggled out.

Ash looked past her and noticed the large creature appearing from the cave nearby. It was a large scorpion creature, a natural enemy of young dragons. These scorpions were known for preying on Juvenile dragons, as their venom was extremely potent to the young ones while completely useless against older creatures. With the dragon girl in danger, Ash quickly dashed towards her ignoring her monologue about herself. She was surprised at the sudden intrusion of the scorpion, but was even more surprised about how Ash handled it so well. She then nodded, understanding now as she remembered that he is a black magic natural born. It would only make sense. However, before she could even thank him, he walked away from her.

"We're even." Ash said indifferently.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to change Eco into Navi, after my own opinion and two others. So yea, here is the older dragon for Ash! :3**

 **So yea... um I own nothing.**

 **The first chapter has been updated, but only slightly changed. You wont miss much but please reread it. :3**

* * *

Ash walked with the naked dragon, known as Navi, behind him, finally making his way back to the races track, only to find that Cu Culaain was no longer there. He didn't expect him to, but it made his journey back to school more difficult. It also didn't help that he was being constantly badgered by the gorgeous and still naked woman behind him.

"Come now Ash Blake… why won't you talk to me? I promise I won't bite… hard." The girl teased, trying to be funny to Ash this time to get him to open up, but he ignored her. She even was walking right beside him now, trying to get him to pay some sort of attention to her, even if it was just ogling her body. When she was younger, she knows she would have never let anyone boss her around, ignore her, or whatever, without getting violent. She was an interesting dragon when she was younger… though she was never born. "Why was I born in this way… why am I born older instead of younger…" Navi wondered out loud as they entered the town, gaining the attentions of all of the folk at night. It was a full moon so those walking around in the middle of the night did see the naked female and they got loud about it, but Ash ignored it as did Navi.

* * *

When they finally arrived at school, Ash opened up his door and closed it right behind him, basically shutting it in Navi's face. Navi sighed behind the door and opened it herself, walking on in. She understood why he wasn't talking to her and why he was very distant, but it still didn't fix the fact that having the door closed in her face hurt her feelings. She watched as her master climbed into bed in only his boxers, curling up beneath the blankets. She climbed in behind him and for a few seconds, all was great only for him to get out of bed and grab an extra comforter, a blanket and a pillow from the closet before making a bed right next to the main bed. Navi frowned but didn't say anything, laying back in the bed to fall asleep as she saw Ash fall asleep quite quickly.

* * *

The morning came around and Ash was getting annoyed. Their was much knocking on his door on a Saturday and he groaned in annoyance at the sound so he got up. Only putting on a pair of shorts, he opened the door to view the face of his 'friend' Rebecca.

"About time. The day is wasting away." Rebecca said. Ash responded with a door in her face. Max Russel another student council member was behind her and he looked shocked at the audacity of him to do that. Rebecca grinned and opened the door herself, walking into the room like she owned it. "Is that the way to treat the student council president?"

"Yes." Ash responded with quickly, climbing back in his bed and curling up under the blankets, trying to go back to sleep.

"You are such a pain." Rebecca sighed, turning to the big bed. "Well, I'm here to check up on your par anyway."

It was then Navi decided to wake up and sit up, stretching her gorgeous body so her tits bounced in response, moving the blanket off of her body.

"Such a lovely sleep I had." Navi giggled out before opening her eyes to stare into the eyes of Rebecca. She then looked at Max who had wide eyes and a bloody nose. "Can I help you?"

Rebecca stared at her, not in only shock but in confusion. "How is this possible… you are a full grown dragon..."

"I wondered the same thing." Navi said with a grin. "I was supposed to be born a smaller and younger dragon… but for some reason it chose me to be adult. I can't explain it myself but I am curious."

"Interesting. Well, I wanted to tell Ash that all expenses used to help you out will be fully reimbursed, not that Ash will be buying anything for you… well, here you go. This is his credit card. Use it at will."

Ash growled in annoyance at hearing that Rebecca was giving the dragon his credit card, but didn't say a thing.

"Oh calm down Ash, you will be getting the money back."

"It's not that… I just don't want to deal with this."

"Yes yes, you don't want a dragon. I know. Then why did you attend the Orphan Rites ceremony?"

"I wasn't supposed to." Ash admitted. Rebecca blinked and tilted her head. "I was walking through the forest trying to find you one day, since it was the day we split up… and I stumbled upon a little girl who was hurt. Well, I ended up carrying her on my back to the mother dragon and she forced a dragon on me… I refused and ripped my arm off… but she apparently put a new one on me while I was unconscious." Ash said, annoyed. "I don't want to be a breeder, I just want to be left alone." Ash whined into his pillow.

Rebecca sighed and kicked him in the leg. "Whether you like it or not, you are a breeder now. Get dressed and get her what she needs. Don't be that mean and rude. You can ignore her and not talk to her for all I care, but get her clothes and food. Now." Rebecca ordered. Ash slowly got up and glared at the older girl, hating the woman for telling him what to do, but he knew she was right. He was not happy with what was going on, but he couldn't leave Navi to die. Even if he didn't want to be a breeder and didn't want Navi around, she was here and as a normal person he cared for her, even if he wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

An hour later, Navi was dressed in a spare robe from rebecca's collection, but due to the size difference between the two, the robe did not cover her breasts that well and left ALOT of cleavage to be seen, which all the guys were drooling over when they were walking through the town. Ash sat on a bench outside of a womans clothing store, handing her his credit card, not talking to her.

"Can you come in and pick stuff out for me?"

Ash looked away and ignored her, basically telling her she can do it herself. Navi sighed and went inside, taking only twenty minutes which for women would be a sign that the store was void of clothing, but Navi wasn't going to make Ash suffer with the torture that is women and clothes shopping.

Still only wearing her robe and nothing else, considering she couldn't fit into the underwear or the shoes, she had bought underwear, not that she planned on using them anyway. She only bought robes for herself, preferring the loose clothing over tight shirts. She also kept the robes quite revealing at the chest and some on the legs. They went to a shoe store and she bought a pair of flip flops and sneakers, but only put on the flip flops as the sneakers were for emergency's.

"So Ash, do I look good in this robe?"

No response.

"I think I look really nice and sexy. All these guys are giving me quite naughty looks. Would you mind if I go play with them?"

No response. She couldn't even get him jealous. She bit her tongue softly in thought, trying to figure out a way to get him to open. Unfortunately, her stomach roared so loudly it was like a dragons roar. THAT got Ash to stop and look towards her slightly an eyebrow raised in surprise. Ash had to fight to not smirk and brought Navi over to the food area of the town. Navi went to a crepes shop and bought whatever she wanted, but she knew not to buy the ansal… for this first time of course. Ansal would be great for later.

* * *

With Ash relaxing on the bench, Navi was sitting close to him with her body pressed up against his as she munched on a crepe. She leaned over and offered him a bite of her crepe, but he ignored her. When she began to poke his cheek with the crepe, Ash growled slightly before taking a bite of the delicious treat.

Ash was not a man who was ruined. Not by any means. It wasn't like he was traumatized by women and forced into sex slavery. That would be someone else who is not a breeder but a devil. Anyways, Ash was not a broken boy. He just didn't trust anyone but Rebecca, though he still was not exactly close to her either as he wasn't that open to her. She was his friend and he would admit it, though not publicly, and she took care of it. So, Navi had a good chance to open him up and they both knew that.

Navi smiled happily as they shared a crepe, only for a voice to awaken her from her dream.

"How shameless! You… you and this older woman! Shameless Ash Blake! What a pervert!" Silvia said, which got Ash to look up at her for a moment before ignoring her and leaning against the bench back.

"I so happen to be his par actually." Navi said, munching on the crepe for a bit, before wiping her lips from the cream.

"That's… thats not possible! You are an adult and not a baby dragon! There is no way you are his par! You… are both shameless!"

With a sigh, Navi stopped arguing with the headstrong noblewoman and continued to share her crepe with Ash who at least was doing that with her. Silvia growled as they both began to ignore her and she stormed away, before looking back at Ash.

 _'That boy… he's so familiar to the boy who gave me lancelot… but… it can't be… can it?'_

* * *

They finished up with their chores in the city so they headed back to the academy. Ash had no interest in doing anything else except sit in his room and study… and sleep… sleeping is good… but he also wanted to go take a bath. The only bath was a public school bath. It was a fantastic bath with hot clean water, great steam, great air flow, good soaps and shampoos and you could just lean back and nap if you wanted.

* * *

Forty minutes after arriving at the school, Ash settled himself in the co-ed bath as it was empty. Yes, there was a co-ed bath but it was so rarely used as the ladies would never let the men join them as they would leave if the men came, unless they were couples. The reason it was co-ed was for couples, but most couples didn't bathe in the co-ed but in their own rooms. Ash sighed happily as the hot water washed over him, caressing his aching tired body with its gentle embrace.

* * *

In the changing room, Rebecca was currently undressing from her school outfit that she wore even outside of school. She was then joined by Navi who just shrugged off her kimono/robe, revealing that she was always nude underneath. Rebecca smiled and looked at the dragon.

"So, how has it been going with Ash?"

"I'm working on him. I know what he went through and I understand why he's locked up the way he is. Ill get him to open up soon… I plan on joining him in the bath."

"Oh, he's in there?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"This is going to be fun then." Rebecca said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

Ash was napping slightly as he had just gotten to sleep. He was cutely snoring with his head leaning against the smooth rock of the bath when he was awoken by a splash and a weight sitting on his lap. When he moved his head up and opened his eyes, he found himself buried in a pair of breasts. He was then held against said breasts and began to struggle to escape the grasp of the female. He then began to hear the gentle cooing of the female and he knew it was Navi holding him prisoner.

"Shh… calm down… you can still breathe."

Mumbled and unable to be understood. "That's not the point."

"There there… calm down… shh… I just wanna talk and for you to listen. This is the only way that I would get your attention..." Navi said, gently rocking her hips on his manhood, forcing blood to rise to his cheeks and to his groin. Ash calmed down and just sat there, his face buried in her bosom. "I wanted to tell you that I know what you went through… I witnessed and felt it all through our link ever since I was given to you. I know you don't wanna be a breeder… a dragon master… but you are now and it's not a bad thing. I know you want to be left to wallow in your suffering like you deserve it or something… but you don't deserve anything but happiness. Everyone deserves a life of happiness, regardless of their birth. Wouldn't you think the child of some dictator deserves happiness or should his birth make him suffer?"

Ash didn't respond but he was listening.

Navi smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You don't have to open up to me today or tomorrow… or for another week… but I want you to know that I am here for you. I will be here to protect you… to comfort you… and to serve you. We are partners now… friends… and you could use a friend. We all could… so.. please understand that I'm here to take care of you and you can trust me… I was born to be your dragon… and I will never have any intention of harming you… harshly." She added, playfully grinning at the boy. Navi released his hold on the blushing and quite hard teenager, who took a few deep breaths and looked away from Navi, only to find his face buried in another pair of breasts.

"Oh, aren't you a dirty boy." Giggled Rebecca who patted Ash's head. "So naughty." Rebecca said. Ash was quick to move away from her body but found himself in Navi's clutches.

"Ash is mine, so you would be wise not to take a dragons property."

"Your property?" Rebecca challenged, yanking Issei into her chest. "I had him first."

"I'm his dragon and by that standard, we are destined to be together."

"Not as mates or anything! You are his servant and partner! That's it! Just because you were born like that doesn't mean you get to sleep with him."

Navi narrowed her eyes playfully and yanked Ash into her chest and for thirty minutes, the two girls taunted and challenged each other by using Ash as their toy. Ash the entire time just let them do as they please, unable to fight against his dragon partner and Rebecca. He was never able to fight against Rebecca anyway.

* * *

After getting a bath from the two hot women, with Navi on his front and Rebecca on his back, Ash crawled into his floor bed with a feeling of shame, embarrassment and annoyance. Navi… Navi had washed his groin with great care and diligence and spent way too long there for just cleaning. Rebecca also decided it would be ok to play with his butt and got way too close to where she shouldn't be. She even probed him once which forced him to thrust in Navi's hand, earning Navi a small moan from Ash. Ash was humiliated. Ash fell asleep quite quickly though after the days events, finally drifting off to the wonderful place called dream land.

Navi handled Ash quite well as Ash would have never really listened to Navi if she wanted to talk to him. Rebecca was the only one he would listen to but Navi knew what she needed to do… which she enjoyed doing very much for a different reason of just talking to him. Ash was finally yet slowly starting to trust Navi, even if it was after a few days. Navi was very warm and caring, nurturing as well. While Rebecca and Navi were both playful and sometimes evil, Rebecca was not the warm and caring time. She was bold, headstrong and was always forceful and demanding. She straightened Ash up and that was ok. Ash didn't hate her for it, but she was just different from the older woman Navi. Navi was twenty six in age and a bombshell at that. Ash was only 16 with Rebecca being 17. With a ten year difference, Navi had more experience. It was also quite hot to get service from a twenty six year old bombshell, but Ash would never admit it.

* * *

Navi came into the room ten minutes after Ash as she and Rebecca washed each other. Navi looked at the sleeping form of Ash and slowly crawled into his bed, her nude form pressing flush against his side as she laid his head in her chest, letting him use her as a pillow. She smiled happily and laid her head against the top of his, gently slipping off to sleep herself, snuggling Ash gently.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres next chapter. I own nothing.**

 **So, from this story, I am using a pop culture reference. If you can tell me where I got it from and what it is, you get a free internet cookie.**

 **So... heres the bad news. I broke my laptops charger. Laptop seems to be fine, but my charger is shot to shit. So, I got a new one from Alienware coming in wensday... since Im a truck driver, its going to be difficult for me to be home wensday... so sad... but imma try and hopefully the company can work with me.**

 **Anyways, I wont be writing for a coupl days now. If I write again, it will be Wensday. I should be home tuesday... at least I hope so... or wensday morning... sigh... This sucks so much. :/**

 **Oh well... anyways, here ya go.**

* * *

Navi was awake first between the pair. She was still snuggling with Ash who sometime in the night, snuggled in closer into her bosom and had his left hand gently placed on her waist, hugging her to him so his boxers were flush against her own groin, which as it was morning she felt his hard manhood pressed up against her as well. Navi smiled happily, seeing him like this, hugging her like she was a lifeline. While she knew it was just him in sleep, it was an unconscious reaction that meant that she meant something to him. It meant a lot to her and she hugged him gently, placing her chin on his head as she relaxed in his arms.

* * *

Ash began to awaken with Navi placing her chin on his head and when he awoke, he immediately began to struggle but stopped as soon as Navi cooed in his ear, calming the boy down.

"It's alright. It's just me… you were snuggling into me last night after I fell asleep from spooning you." Navi said with a smile.

Ash didn't respond and just laid there in her chest, secretly enjoying the naked breasts his face was lightly buried in. He enjoyed her womanly scent which was a scent of lavender which is weird because dragons usually smelt of brimstone and ash. It wasn't a bad smell that dragons had, but this one was just a really really nice one.

* * *

After ten minutes of this, Navi released the wide awake Ash and sat up herself, looking down at him and giving him a good view of her bare chest. Her nipples were evident, even though she was covered in a starbrand that resembled Ash's brand. She stood up and put on a brand new kimono, gently tying it around her luscious waist.

"Let's go eat breakfast. While I could feed you myself, I doubt you are into it just yet… plus I guess it would be strange." Navi said with a chuckle. She was talking about Dragon Milk which was milk from female dragons that were used as a substitute for cow milk. It tasted very similar but it was higher in proteins and vitamins. She was talking about him breastfeeding from her, which Ash was getting red in the face from imagining it. No one breastfeeds from a dragon, but since she was a humanoid dragon things could be much different. If gotten straight from the source, the vitamins, minerals and protein values go up.

Navi opened the door and began to walk down the hall, letting Ash get dressed on his own. Ash sighed and stood up, getting dressed in a new outfit for the day as it was a Sunday. This time he had woken up early and wasn't tired, all due to Navi taking care of him… plus how could he stay sleepy when there was a pair of tits in his face that he could have motor-boated if he wanted to?

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash entered the cafeteria only to find Navi surrounded by the males of his dorm, asking her out basically and flirting with her. She was unable to respond to them all, but she saw her chance when Ash came in and got up to walk over to him. Placing her lips on his cheek and hugging his arm to her breasts, she gave the message to all the boys that she was Ash's. The boys all glared at the delinquent, hating Ash for taking Navi even though she was his par. It just wasn't right such a hot older woman is his par and slept with him. Not fair!

* * *

Breakfast went nicely and quietly for Navi and Ash, enjoying each others company. Navi could tell he was comfortable around her, but he didn't trust her too much so he wasn't speaking to her but he did at least enjoy her around. Navi was in thought as she planned to attack his defenses again so he would open up to her. She was going to take him around town and have some fun.

* * *

Breakfast ended so Navi and Ash were walking around town now, heading off to the park. Ash enjoyed taking walks around the park as it was a beautiful place. There was a huge lake in the middle, ducks everywhere, multiple fountains and the air was clean and crisp. It also wasn't crowded at all, so Ash was happy with it. Navi also liked it as Dragons loved the open air and the open grounds. With a smile on Navi's face, she gently held Ash's hand who didn't pull away and let her touch him. With a bigger smile, Navi walked with Ash quietly.

"So, I hope you know that I will protect you no matter what." Navi said suddenly, smiling.

Ash nodded slightly, at least acknowledging her. It was when the clouds suddenly began to get dark that Navi stopped smiling and looked off to the distance, fear on her features.

"This isn't good..." She said and Ash looked off into the distance. He felt the power surging from the church and it wasn't holy.

It was then Rebecca and Sylvia flew over and landed next to Ash. "We came as quick as we saw the dark clouds and felt the power!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Ash looked up towards the church and he saw a humongous dead looking dragon appear, taller than any building within the school. He was at least 100 feet high and his wing span was ten buses at least! He was huge and he was looking right at Navi, Ash, Rebecca and Sylvia! The dragon jumped into the air and glided over to the park, slamming right in the middle of the pond. With a roar, he grabbed onto Navi with a tentacle, sent an electrical pulse into her and began to drag her paralyzed body into him.

"Shit! Sylvia, lets take him out together!"

"Yes!"

The two of them flew into the sky and began to fight with the dragon. Sylvia was the annoying distraction while Rebecca used her ark and ark weapon, a large spear. Ash stood there in shock, staring at where Navi was taken and where she was eaten. He fell onto his ass as he loneliness and emptiness entered his body.

"Navi…?" Ash whispered to himself, as he held his legs to him. "Come back..." He whispered again.

"Ash!" Rebecca yelled. "She's still alive I know it! I will rescue her for you!" She exclaimed, only to get hit by a blast of purple magic energy, sending her flying into a nearby house, crumbling it to dust.

"President!" Sylvia called, flying down to see if Rebecca was alright.

The dragon charged up a magical attack at his mouse, aiming at the two at the house. They were in his crosshairs and he was going to take them out with ease as neither of them could move with Sylvia not paying attention and Rebecca slightly injured and dazed.

* * *

"Ash?" Navi coughed through the Astral field.

Ash looked around, confused and worried.

"I'm alright… He just tazed me… He is trying to absorb me though… and I can't fight him off for much longer… I… I want to apologize. I guess I can't protect you..." Navi said softly, regretfully.

Ash bit his lip and held his head into his hands, only to look up as a explosion was heard. His eyes went wide at the fear of losing Rebecca and Sylvia, but it was then he saw both of them alive and well, flying to another battle with the creature.

"Ash, we can't beat this guy! I need you to retreat with the others in the town while we hold him off! Please!" Rebecca pleaded.

Ash looked around and he watched as the towns citizens all ran away panicced and he knew that they would never be able to escape in time. He watched as the dragon fought with Rebecca and Sylvia, his tail and wings smashing buildings left and right, his powerful magical beam destroying entire city blocks with ease. Ash knew the town would be destroyed and everything would be gone… all the dragons… everyone in the palace… nothing could survive him…

Ash began to cry softly, as fear entered his body. Fear about what he was about to do.

"Let the evil from the past, Breathe again with fiery blast!" Ash yelled out in a chant like voice. Thunder and wind began to whip around Ash, forcing everyone including the dragon to look at him. A green latern with a black and green swirling energy in the middle appeared out from Ash's chest, hovering before him in the sky.

"No! Ash!"

"Let the dark wind quiff the night, to blow away the force of light!" Wind began to blow through the area, breaking down the nearby windows and forcing the trees to uproot themselves.

"Rebecca, what is going on?!" Sylvia demanded.

* * *

Navi looked in horror from within the monsters belly, her magic revealing what was going on on the outside.

 _'What… what is he doing… No… Ash you can't… you can't be…'_

* * *

"Now I summon ancient power!" Ash continued, looking up into the sky. The latern's top opened and the energy flew out of the top, hovering above Ash.

"Ash, please stop! You can't do this! They will find out!" Rebecca cried out.

"This is evil finest hour!" Ash finished. The energy flew into Ash and he exploded with an electrical surge of the green and black energy.

When the dragon finally got out of its daze, it shot a large beam of magical energy at Ash who countered with a ball of his own energy, sending them at each other which ended in a large explosion, blowing back Sylvia and Rebecca.

"AAAAAAH!" They both screamed at the power of the explosions shockwave.

* * *

Navi watched from within the belly, watching Ash fight with the dragon, using his magic to counter the numerous attacks. She felt a fire light itself within her belly and she blushed a bit, holding her hand over her heart.

 _'Ash… are you… doing this for me?'_

* * *

"Ash! Why did you do that?!" Rebecca demanded.

"I will not lose her! Navi is dying in that belly and the dragon is too strong for you two! I… I cannot lose her and I cannot lose my home! I don't want people to die because I didn't do something!" Ash cried out, tears falling down his face as he shot ball of energy after ball at the dragons attacks, just canceling out his attacks.

Sylvia looked at Rebecca. "Why… what is going on?"

"Ash… Ash is a natural black magic user… He was hiding it from everyone but he thinks hes a bad person so he tried to suffer in life… which is why he wants to be hated at school… because he thinks he has something to repent for."

"Black magic?! I thought they all died out and there is no more natural ones?!"

"Ash is the only one… He is the only one remaining."

"So.. he wants to be hated?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Poor thing..." Sylvia whispered, not feeling hate for the teen.

The two girls screamed out when Ash was penetrated by two tentacles in the stomach, only for Ash to blow them away and stand back up.

It was then Ash began to glow with a white light as an ark armor began to appear on his body.

"Ash is an ark dragonar too?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"He wasn't before! Wasn't even a true dragonar! Navi… Navi is giving him his own ark! Unbelievable! He began a ark dragonar within days!" Rebecca said surprised.

When it was finished, the pure white armor shined like a bright star but everyone was stunned, including the dragon when the armor began to crack before shattering. It was then the shattered armor swirled around Ash before reforming on his body, but this time the armor became black like the night. Rebecca, Sylvia and Navi were wide eyed from the armor changing color. He began to look like a black knight from legends. His armor was thick and well protective. **((Imagine Saurons armor without the helmet from LOTR))**

Ash quickly reached out his hand and a black magic circle appeared from his hand. He was summoning his arc weapon. It was then the circle shattered and his eyes were wide.

"Ash! What happened?!" Sylvia demanded.

"My weapon… its been destroyed… I… No way… I was selected to wield a certain sword… It… I know what I must do." Ash said, putting his hand out towards the large church that was recently destroyed.

Rebecca's eyes grew wide at understanding what Ash was saying.

"ASH! You can't! If… You can't! You just can't! If you summon that weapon again, you will never be able to return to normal! You will always remain a black ark dragonar! Do you not understand that?"

Ash smiled weakly and looked at the two of them with sad eyes before looking back up at the dragon who stared at the new person before him.

"What's going on! Why did he look like that?"

"He's willing to die by the people if it means saving the town, us and his par..." Rebecca said softly.

* * *

Navi was tearing up at hearing that, her heart beating fast.

"Ash you can't!" She suddenly said, but Ash was ignoring her. "Ash, I'm not worth it! Please don't! I will be fine!"

Ash knew she was lying.

"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry! Bring back one, who cannot die! Let the sword that was broken here, Reforge itself and re-appear!" Ash chanted out. From the sky, multiple lightning bolts crashed down at the church. From several parts of the city, ghost like apparitions appeared and flew towards Ash, while several large fragments of a black sword appeared from the church and the spirits began to fly into the sword as a small whirlwind circled the blade, sealing it from sight.

"What… What's going on?!" Sylvia asked.

Rebecca watched as the sword reforged itself slowly, the spirits forcing the black sword to reform and pulse with dark energy. A black ghost appeared from a nearby grave, one that was the grave of a demon. It flew into the sword and with a blast of black and green energy, the sword crashed into the ground right next Ash who slowly reached out for it. The sword was not a naginata like Japanese swords were, but a European broadsword. A much heavier and thicker piece of weaponry. It was completely black but had green glowing indents along the sword, like scars.

"Ash… Ash's ark weapon is… a legendary sword… opposite of your sisters Collbrande/Caliburn… That sword… is Gram."

Sylvia's eyes were wide at hearing what the sword was called, knowing what Gram was. A demonic sword of unimaginable destruction, on par with Caliburn. Caliburn was the Holy King Sword… while Gram was the Demonic Emperors Sword. They were equals but opposites. Caliburn could heal but Gram was only good for destruction and being anti-dragon. Caliburn could destroy as well as Gram could, but with opposite powers. Gram was just anti-dragon and destruction.

Navi, Rebeca and Sylvia watched as Ash jumped into the sky, slicing through a humongous beam of energy before shoving the blade into the dragons throat, before pulling upwards on the blade, cutting his throat, jaw, chin and lower lip, forcing his lower jaw to split in two. The dragon roared in pain as it began to disappear into smoke as the anti dragon gram destroyed the beast with just one attack.

* * *

Falling to the ground was Navi who was only naked and unharmed otherwise. Navi ended up catching Ash who fell from the sky, unable to fly himself. Navi smiled happily at seeing herself rescued by Ash but when she landed next to Rebecca and Sylvia, all of them were horrified at what they saw.

Ash was no longer in his armor and they could see the two wounds on his stomach and back. They were glowing black and looked like they were crawling with maggots. Ash was infected.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning. Chapters get a bit hot and steamy, but it isn't a true lemon either.**

 **Anyways... I am back! Laptop is now fixed an I am back in the writing game. As of a few days ago, I have decided to attend a anime convention, Katsucon, in Fort Washington Maryland February 12-14.**

 **Humongous convention. If anyone knows about the DxD Dubbing, Rias Gremory's VA will be the guest of honor... or well one of them. :P**

 **So, it's going to be expensive for me as I am dressing up. Since I do have a quite busy job, I am unable to make a costume... so I have to buy one... Well, I am going to be going as Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat.**

 **Anyways! This is the chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ash was laying on his bed, his eyes tightly shut as his face scrunched up in pain. He was completely naked on the bed now, but the three girls weren't paying attention to anything other than the two wounds he had. The tentacles went through his stomach and through his back and infected him with black maggots, which were slowly eating away at his body. They weren't maggots though, they were a poison.

"Can… we kill those bugs?" Sylvia asked.

"It's not maggots though it looks like them… its a poison…" Rebecca said, examining his wounds.

"What kind of poison?" Sylvia asked.

"One once thought long dead." Navi replied, sitting next to Ash as she stroked his hair softly, trying to soothe him.

"You need to burn it out Navi." Rebecca said. "It's the only solution that comes to mind."

Navi nodded and knelt down on the ground next to the bed, bringing her lips to his ear. "Ash… this is going to hurt… a lot. I know you are strong but please bare with me… I… I have so much to say to you after this is over… please."

Ash nodded softly, groaning in pain. Navi slowly moved Ash to his side and brought her mouth over to his wound where she sucked in air before a small stream of white hot flame extended from her mouth. The flame from her mouth was white, burning at an intense temperature. Ash's eyes opened wide and he screamed in excrutating pain as the fire hit his body and cauterized his entire wound cavity. His skin also began to blister around the entrance of the wound. Rebecca and Sylvia held his hand as Navi moved to the next one, not giving him any time to recover as she burnt the other wound cavity, which sent Ash over the edge and knocked him unconcious. With him unconscious, Navi quickly began to send her energy through the Astral flow, which began to heal his wounds. It was painful healing as flesh had to regrow, remold and reform. Ash was passed out from the pain, so this wasn't going to make him suffer.

* * *

With Navi's work finished, all three girls pulled the blanket over his torso as they let him rest. He was going to need it after what he had been thru. Rebecca turned to the others and smiled.

"Thanks for the help you guys, but our problems aren't over yet… It seems Princess Veronica is coming to town to investigate the necromancia attacks."

"N-n-no." Sylvia stuttered, backpedaling before falling on her butt. She quickly put her head in her hands, shivering in fear.

Rebecca sighed and looked at Navi.

"Will you be attending or taking care of Ash?"

"Ash of course. He is my partner."

"I thought as much. Well, I better go prepare for her arrival… lets go Princess." Rebecca said, dragging Sylvia out by the collar, while Sylvia still muttered in fear.

Navi took her rightful place by Ash's side and laid down on the bed next to him. She had undressed previously to getting into the bed with him. She pulled his head gently into her breasts, where he visibly relaxed while asleep. She let out a big smile and cradled him softly as she too succumb to sleep, hugging Ash gently to her like a teddy bear. She had plans later on, but first they both needed at least a nap.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock at night when Ash began to wake up. He slept for about five hours after being cured by the poison from Navi. Ash was waking up because he felt an unfamiliar weight settle upon his waist and it awoke him from his sleep. When he looked up, he saw Navi completely naked sitting on him, looking down at him with a playful look in her eyes and on her face.

"Navi?" Ash asked, a bit confused.

"Hello there Ash. Don't be afraid… I'll be sure to treat you just right. Yes. I. Will." Navi said, grinning down at him.

Navi bent down and gently began to nibble on his neck, like it was a playbite.

"N-Navi… What are you doing."

"A breeder and you have no idea what I'm doing? How adorably innocent." Navi chuckled against his heated skin where she dragged her lips against until she got to his chin where she nibbled there as well before moving to the other side of his neck.

"Not funny..." Ash groaned out, enjoying the attentions the older dragon woman was giving him.

Navi bent down and began to nibble on his chest, gently nibbling on his right pectoral right above his nipple. He let out a hiss of pleasure before she did the same to the other pec, which gave her another sound of pleasure from Ash.

"You did something you should have never done for me… You woke up those dark powers just to save me..." Navi said seriously, looking at him before kissing his chin.

"Yea… well… I wanted you to live..."

"Is that all…?" Navi questioned, grinning against his throat box pressing her luscious lips against his neck while her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"You were nice to me when I wasn't nice to you… I ignored you and… you continued to try and open me up. No one has ever done that besides Rebecca… and it means more than you know."

Navi smiled and sat up on his waist. "And I know how much you suffered at the hands of your old village. You were unable to trust anyone… but you opened up your trust to me. It means more than you know to me."

Ash nodded, trying to stare up into her face, but her breasts were kind of teasing him as he was still a teenage boy. Navi noticed his struggling gaze and let out a playful smirk, beginning to look like a predator has caught her prey and was intent on playing with her meal.

"So, I see that when I created you an ark… you decided to change it. It was a nice change actually. It's interesting."

Ash nodded. "Well that's just my dark powers taking over the light."

"I created you an ark Ash." Navi said, trying to hint him towards something.

"I know and it means a lot."

"I created an Ark for you Ash."

Ash blinked at her, confused at what she was trying to say. Navi narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance.

"I created an Ark for my par." She said.

"I… know you did and I thank you for it."

"Your innocence is adorable and all, but right now its irritating. How do you not know what it means for a Dragon to gift his or her master an Ark?"

"I know what it means. You give your entire being to me and trust me fully."

"And…?"

"That's what it is..."

"So naive." Navi said, smiling again before going back to nibbling his chest, her hands gently stroking his bare flesh while her breasts rubbed against his stomach. She began to move southwards, while he groaned in pleasure.

"N-Navi, you are getting a bit too… close."

"Naive." Navi repeated before nibbling his stomach, gently dragging her fangs along the vulnerable flesh while her breasts pressed against his hardened throbbing rod. He let out a pleasurable moan while he struggled against his inner gentlemen to push her away.

"This… this isn't play biting anymore."

"That you are right… it's a dragon offering herself to her master." Navi said, telling him pretty much what she was attempting to do.

"W-Wait… are you saying what I think you are saying."

"That's right Ash Blake, I give myself, body and soul to you. You are the sweetest person I've ever known and you were willing to put yourself on the line in order to save me. That right there proves to me you are worthy of being my master. So as a show of gratitude, I offer myself to you in full."

"Well… I… You see."

Navi smiled and gently began to rub his inner thigh, arching her back and looking at him so he could see her work.

"Your gentle nature is quite endearing, but I'm quite capable of handling anything you give me."

"That's not the point… We just met."

"And? You don't have any desire to fuck me?" She said, gently rubbing closer and closer to his prized possession. She decided to stop messing around and get to the point. She was offering her entire being to him.

"That's not the point either. While I may be a teen with raging hormones and yes the desire to fuck you, that's not how its supposed to be done."

"Do explain Ash. I'm pretty sure I said I wanted it."

"That is not the point… If we are to do something like that… it's only proper we get to know each other better… and fall in love..." Ash said shyly.

Navi smiled. "So gentle and kind. I've definitely chosen the right master…" She said. "While it is appreciated that you hold such thoughts, I myself have already fallen in love with you. So understand Ash Blake, if you ever need release like I know you do, you can use me in any way you like. I will do my best in making you happy as a Dragon should."

"Wait… am I even allowed to… do this with a dragon?" Ash said, bringing up a valid point.

"While it is a good point, I'm not a normal dragon. I am the only dragon who is able to take a human form… why would you think that is?"

"I… I dunno."

"Think about it Ash. The Dragon race is known to be slowly falling apart. Less and Less dragonars are being born. So, why do you think I was born this way, being a dragon that can be a humanoid dragon and a real one?"

Ash's eyes slowly widened upon realization of what she was getting that. With each millimeter of widening, Navi's playful smirk got bigger and bigger and bigger.

"There you go… I was given to you for the main purpose of bringing more dragons into this world. You, Ash Blake, have been chosen to be a Dragons mate. As such..." Navi said slowly, leaning over Ash so her tits were dangling in her face. "It is my duty to make sure that my mate is well taken care of… physically and mentally." She said, gently stroking his hardened manhood with her left hand, looking right into his eyes.

Ash's eyes were slowly being taken over with lust and desire for Navi and Navi always had the same look in her eye since she started. She was deep in love for the teen boy, who was at least ten years younger. Of course, Age meant nothing to her and she looked absolutely stunning. Plus, this was a special circumstance. They would live for quite a long time together, neither growing with age.

Even as Ash slowly succumbed to his primal urges, he quickly doused the flame and gently removed her hand from him, before taking her face and pressing his lips against hers gently. It was a show of love and not lust. Ash was a proper teen, wanting to do things the right way even though it was acceptable to do things another. Navi, kissed the boy back, laying on top of Ash as they slowly kissed, hugging their naked bodies together.

* * *

Navi was a dragon, a being who was known for power and sex. They were the symbols of power within mythologies and were notorious for being sex symbols and for good reason. All dragons had a sizable sex drive but not many had experienced what love was. They were known for carnal desires, not romance but dragons were always happier and stronger when they found their true love. Navi had found hers and her heart beat faster and faster as they slowly kissed themselves to sleep, forgetting the erotic talk they just had.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning... This chapter is a lemon.**

 **Warning. Warning Warning. Chapter is a lemon.**

 **Warning. Anyone offended by lemons should not read this chapter.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Morning came quickly for Ash, though all mornings do once you actually fall asleep. His morning was a wonderful morning as he came face to face with a pair of large naked breasts. He smiled to himself and decided to be a bit selfish and nuzzle his face into the soft flesh, which earned a moan from the older dragon woman who was awake before him and was just content with watching him sleep.

"Morning Ash." Navi said, smiling down at the younger man who was snuggling into her breasts. "Ahhh." She gasped as she felt his lips press against her flesh, giving her cleavage a tender and gentle kiss before he turned his head up and captured her lips with his own. Navi smiled and kissed her master back as she gently began to palm his bare chest, her soft hands pressed against his muscular torso.

Ash groaned in response to Navi's affectionate touches, only wanting to feel more. He pulled his lips away from her and gently nipped her neck, only for her to press down a bit more on his chest before pulling away from his lips with a smile on her face. She kept her hands pressed on his chest before gently rubbing his pectorals and his arms. She brought her face down slowly and gently nipped her sharp dragon fangs on his earlobe, earning a gasp in response to the erotic touch. Navi smiled against his neck before she nipped him again, play biting him like he learned was the way a par and master bonded.

When Ash felt her soft tongue gently press against his chest right above his left nipple, he let out an involuntary moan which put a smile on Navi's face. Navi kept her hands on his wrists as she pinned him down using her superior strength to keep him still as she kept licking his body. Navi was gaining the measurements of his body while also pleasing her master. Normally, she could just use her hands for such measurement taking, but she knew her tongue would feel much better to the teenage boy. She slid down his body and her tongue began to circle around his navel and she groaned slightly in response to the hard flesh that was pressing up into her bountiful chest. With a sly grin and a predatory look in her eyes, she grabbed his boxers with her teeth and slowly slid down, teasing her master with her actions. When she released his monster, it gently smacked her in the nose and she breathed in the musk of his member groaning in response.

Ash gasped in response to feeling her lips pressed against his shaft, not moving from the spot as he was pinned down. He felt her hands slowly moving off of his wrists as she got into a more comfortable position and kept her hands on either side of his stomach and waist. She looked up into his eyes as she took his cock into her mouth agonizingly slow. She began to suck on his head like it was a lollipop, using her tongue to prod the hole while her lips caressed the sensitive flesh and enjoyed the taste. Ash moaned out and moved his hands to her head to push her down a bit more but when his hands approached, she removed her mouth from his tip and he groaned in response to the lack of her warm orifice on his engorged member. When he put his hands onto the bed she put her mouth back onto his tip and continued to suck the lollipop but she repeated the action when he approached her head and after three more times of this, Ash learned to keep his hands to himself and let Navi do what she wanted.

Navi grinned at seeing Ash doing what she wanted, she began to slowly take his member into her mouth, slowly moving her mouth down to his base before pulling back up slowly. She smiled and it came out of her mouth with a pop and she dug her face into his crotch, taking his left nut into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive and fragile organ with great care, rolling her tongue across the flesh. She kept sucking on it for about ten seconds before repeating the action to the opposite nut, before slowly licking up from his sack up his shaft and to the head before engulfing the member once more into her mouth.

No longer teasing, Navi began to bob her head back and forth on his member, using only her mouth to please him as her hands roamed the rest of his body, gaining the needed measurements for the Ark. Ash's ark was not perfected the last time he put it on and he was lucky it didn't kill him. Navi was going to finish up with the ark and then have Ash change it to the dark one later.

Ash began to pant and moan heatedly as Navi skillfully sucked him off, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hips began to buck slightly. Sensing that Ash was close to his release, Navi grinned in response and increased the pressure of her lips on him and began to use her tongue in conjunction, bringing him closer to his release before releasing his member seconds before he was to release into her mouth, bringing him to the brink of orgasm before leaving him to crash back down. After a few seconds, Navi wrapped a hand around his organ and slowly began to pump him, giving him a sadistic smile.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"N-Navi… P-Please." Ash begged.

"What is it Ash?"

"Please… let me..."

"Let you what?" Navi asked, chuckling a bit to herself.

"Let me… cum."

"All you had to do was tell me to do that Master." Navi said, grinning as she teased him before pumping his member faster with more pressure. After thirty seconds of her pumping, she felt his cock pulse and watched as it erupted into the air, his seed landing on her face though most of it spilled out onto her hand and the tip of his member, coating it white like a snow covered mountain. Waiting for Ash to come out of his orgasmic high, she looked into his eyes as he watched her use her tongue to gently lap up the white essence, swallowing every last drop before she took her clean hand to wipe her face off before licking that up as well. She smiled happily at looked at him. "Delicious…"

Ash blushed and looked away from his par to which she crawled onto his body and dangled her chest in front of his face.

"Are you upset at me Master?"

"No… and my name isn't Master… It's Ash."

"Yes, but It's only natural for me to call you master."

"Well don't. I don't want to think of you as a servant."

Navi smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet Ash but whether you like it or not… you are my master… either in the bedroom or otherwise."

"I guess the bedroom doesn't sound too bad..." Ash said, his perverted side showing.

Navi grinned and nuzzled into his neck. "I really like you Ash. You are really sweet and you genuinely care for me."

"And I care for you… you are a really great person… and I don't deserve someone like you."

"You're right… you don't deserve me…" Navi says before smirking at his depressed face. "You deserve the both of us."

"I guess I… wait what?" Ash asked, confused by what she just said. "What do you mean?"

Navi jerked her head a bit, pointing him to look at the door. When he turned to the door, his eyes widened in fear as he spotted who was at the door.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Next chapter might just be a lemon too... with plot maybe. I dunno.,**


End file.
